


Arbitrium.

by shannonsaid



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels), Choices: Stories You Play, The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonsaid/pseuds/shannonsaid
Summary: Olivia makes a choice.And these are the results.
Relationships: Sam Dalton/Main Character (The Nanny Affair), Sam Dalton/Olivia Schuyler
Comments: 26
Kudos: 18





	1. Emigro.

"Fire me," the words were less than a whisper, as she stumbled back to her room. Some part of her had anticipated backlash from Sofia. After all, without entirely meaning to, she had stolen the show from what was meant to be a celebration in honor of Sam and Sofia's engagement. But, fired? For defending Sofia?

Olivia shook her head. It was too much. Is was all too much. Finding her boss attractive was one thing. What was happening now, what she was feeling now, was something else entirely. Not to mention, Sam hadn't made her any promises. Outside of making it extremely clear that their attraction was mutual, he hadn't said much of anything. Every time it seemed he was about to admit something, his walls would go up and she'd be left floundering.

Closing the door behind her, she released the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

She was better than this. Better than the back and forth and secret glances and stolen touches. She was smart and fierce and strong, and she was tired of walking on eggshells.

Steeling herself, she pulled a duffel bag from her closet and started tossing things into it. She knew she couldn't pack everything in a night, but she'd pack what she could. She'd collect the rest when no one was home, or maybe she'd send Jenny in her place. Maybe she'd walk out today and never return. The reality of that thought had tears pooling in her eyes, but she blinked her way through them. No matter how much leaving would hurt, no matter how much she'd miss (all three of) the boys, it'd hurt more if she stayed.

Olivia placed her duffel bag beside her closed door, knowing she'd have to wait until just before dawn to sneak out. It was the only time the penthouse was ever truly silent.

Pulling a pen and paper from the desk in her room, she wrote out her resignation. She left what to tell Mickey and Mason up to Sam. If she had to be the bad guy for the boys to remain happy, she'd happily be the villain.

She set the completed letter against her pillows, knowing Sam would come looking for her when she didn't appear in the kitchen. It'd give him time to compose a story for the boys - and she thought distantly - maybe time to compose himself.

She had already texted Jenny, asking if her room was still available, knowing it was, but not wanting to assume. In typical Jenny like fashion, she asked a million questions before saying of course it was and the room was all hers.

As soon as the sun crested the skyscrapers of New York, Olivia made her exit. She didn't pause to remember or take one last look around, she even kept her back to the penthouse when she entered the elevator. She didn't want to be reminded of what she was leaving behind, only what she was moving toward. Another new beginning, far away from the toxic world of CMO's and arranged marriages.

The cab ride to Jenny's apartment was quiet. Even the cab driver recognized and appreciated the calm before New York's storm, and Olivia tipped him well because of it. Sighing deeply, she mentally prepared herself for the onslaught of questions that were bound to start as soon as the door opened.

The door swung inward, revealing an angry Jenny at its center. "Who do I have to kill?"

The laughed bubbled up from nowhere, slipping past her lips, before turning into a sob.

"Aww, Livvy, don't cry," Jenny pouted, pulling Olivia into her apartment. "I won't get caught. I watch way too many cop shows."

Another watery laughed escaped from Olivia's lips. "No killing."

Jenny humphed, grabbing Olivia's duffel bag. "Packed light, huh? Planning on going back?"

Olivia shook her head, "never."

Jenny shot her a knowing look, but was kind enough not to comment. "I have ice cream and more than enough alcohol." She tossed Olivia's bag onto the couch. "Patrick already knows I won't be in today," she turned to face Olivia, "so, where do you want to start? Ice cream? Or alcohol?

"J, you didn't have to take off work. You just got promoted to Junior Editor."

"Oh, please!" She said walking into the small kitchen. "All me calling off means is that Patrick will have to make his own coffee. Besides," she started placing cartons of ice cream and bottles of alcohol onto the counter, "all I had to do was say it was for you and he was on board."

Olivia couldn't help herself as she rolled her eyes. "Or because it was you, J."

Jenny shrugged, "maybe. But it's not about me, or who Patrick may or may not want to stick his dick in, it's about you." She held up a bottle of Bailey's and a carton of vanilla bean ice cream. "Boozy milkshakes?"

Olivia stared at her friend for a handful of breaths before nodding. Ice cream, alcohol and her best friend were exactly what she needed. Figuring out what happened next? That could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak Latin. Google translate does for me.


	2. Conloquor.

Olivia didn't remember falling asleep, but she could tell by the muted light spilling in from her window that it was near dusk.

She felt the start of a headache pound behind her eyes and groaned. Alcohol was always a great way to numb the pain until after - when the headache that kept time with your heartbeat showed up, and instantly reminded you of everything you were trying to forget.

She had quit. She had walked out without saying goodbye. And even though she knew she had made the right decision, it still weighed heavily on her heart. Part of her felt like a coward. She had runaway. She hadn't faced anything or stood up for herself. She just tucked her tail, hung her head, and ran. The other part of her felt empowered for finally taking control of a situation that had been spiraling out of control since that first kiss.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, causing the pounding in her head to intensify. She needed water and aspirin and about three more days of sleep.

Climbing out of bed, she made her way into the kitchen. She smiled softly when she noticed Jenny asleep on the couch. Jenny had never been the best at finding her bed after a night of drinking.

She'd have to find a way to thank Jenny properly, even though she'd hate it. Olivia showing back up had uprooted her life - whether or not she'd admit it - and Olivia would replay her.

Olivia grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, cracking it open instantly and taking a long drink. The water calmed the pounding somewhat, but aspirin was still required. She didn't bother looking through Jenny's cabinets, already knowing she wouldn't find any aspirin. The only time the pair had any kind of First Aid - in any of their apartments - was because Olivia bought it, and she hadn't lived there in months.

Remembering her purse was in her room, she grabbed another bottle of water and tiptoed her way back. She was not in any kind of place to deal with a hungover best friend.

The door clicked closed behind her, as she pulled her purse onto the bed with her. Reaching in blindly, she moved things around until she heard the familiar rattle of her aspirin bottle. Swallowing two pills, she left the bottle on the bedside table, knowing Jenny would come stumbling in looking for them eventually.

Olivia had just finished her first bottle of water when her purse vibrated, instantly knocking her heart into her stomach. She had spent the whole day ignoring her phone, ignoring everything, except her best friend and too many boozy milkshakes.

She told herself she could continue to ignore her phone. She could toss her purse back on the floor and wait to deal with everything until she was ready.. but would she ever really be ready?

Shaking her head slowly, she pulled her phone from her purse. There was never going to be a perfect time to face what she left behind. She was never going to be able to pretend her heart didn't break the second the elevator doors closed. She was never going to be ready to end that chapter of her life.

She blinked back the tears in her eyes and unlocked her phone.

She had dozens of missed calls and voice mails from Sam. Starting not long after she left and only coming to a stop a little over an hour ago. She even had a handful of missed calls from Robin, and a voice mail from a number she was fairly certain belonged to Carter's husband.

But the phone calls were nothing compared to the text messages. The red bubble read 99, and Olivia wondered if her phone had just stopped counting. The last text had come from Sam only moments ago and read, _Olivia, please..._

Olivia felt the words like a stab to the heart. She could picture the look on his face, a cross between disbelief, pain and anger. She could picture the quiet intensity in his storm cloud eyes, hear the softly whispered plea in his voice.

It was too much. Maybe she should've waited. Maybe Sam would've fought for her to stay. Maybe he would've fought for her. For them.

Her phone vibrating in her hands pulled her from her thoughts, Robin's name lighting up the screen.

_"Robin," her voice sounded small, wounded._

_"Olivia! Thank god!" Robin rasped into the phone. It sounded like he had been running, or maybe panicking.  
_

_"Robin," she said again, her voice sounding a little more like her own. "Are you okay?"_

_"Am I okay?" He huffed. "I should be asking you if you're okay. Sam said you left, and no one could get a hold of you, and -"_

_"I quit," she said, cutting him off. "I didn't leave. I quit."_

_"Oh," Robin said, realization suddenly flowing from his voice._

_"Did Sam not tell you?"_

_"He might've," Robin admitted. "But I only focused on the you being gone part. The why didn't really matter."_

_Olivia smiled softly, "were you worried about me?"_

_He grunted, sounding both annoyed and embarrassed by her question. "Now that I know you're alive," he said, ignoring her question, "what happened?"_

_"Sofia wanted me fired, so I quit." She replied simply. Even though the situation was anything but simple._

_"Olivia, you don't honestly believe my brother would fire you just because Sofia asked, do you?"_

_"It was more a demand."_

_"Olivia." Robin said her name in a way that let her know he was being serious._

_"No, Robin. I know he wouldn't," she agreed._

_"Then why?"_

_Olivia closed her eyes, “because enough was enough. I signed up to be Mason and Mickey's nanny. I did not sign up for arranged marriages, or sibling rivalries, or to be anyone's plaything. Enough was enough." She repeated. "So I quit."_

_Robin was silent for a handful of breaths before replying. "You're right."_

_Olivia's eyes flew open. "I am."_

_She had expected him to disagree with her. To come up with his own arguments for why she shouldn't have left. To defend his family in the roundabout way only he could. What she hadn't expected, was him to agree with her._

_"You know you are, Olivia, you don't need me to agree with you." He replied in the matter-of-fact tone she both hated and loved. "But are you sure?"_

_Olivia had been asking herself that same question since she had first packed her bag that morning._

Was she sure?

_If she was honest with herself, she hadn't been sure of anything involving Sam Dalton since her interview, and she doubted she ever would be._

_"Yes," she said, her voice steady._

_"Okay." Olivia could picture his subtle nod. "What do you need me to do?"  
_

_"You to -" she stumbled through her words, his question catching her off guard. "Robin, you don't have to do anything."_

_"You already got all your stuff from Sam's then?"_

_"No, of course not."_

_"But you're planning to grab everything yourself, right?"_

_"No, but -"_

_"I mean, don't get me wrong, when I imagined getting to see your lingerie, we were taking it off, not packing it up."_

_Olivia snorted as she laughed._

_"Did you just snort?"_

_"Did you just admit to thinking about me naked?"_

_"Hey! Don't change the subject. You totally snorted."_

_"And no one calls it lingerie, Robin."_

_"I do, because I'm classy."_

_Olivia snorted again, her laughter echoing around the room._

_Robin was a lot of things Olivia didn't want in a man. He was aloof and self centered and reminded her of every frat guy she avoided in college. But at times like that - when he made he laugh when she didn't feel like laughing - some part of her wished she had met him first._

_Olivia sighed through her laughter. "Seriously, Robin, you don't have to do anything."_

_"Fine, fine. I don't have to, but I want to. Let me do this for you."_

_She was quiet while she considered his offer. She was sure he had ulterior motives, but whatever those motives might be, they also helped her._

_"I'm sending Jenny to help."_

_She could feel him grinning on the other end of the line. "Is it because you don't want me to see your panties?"_

_"Oh my god, Robin, stop." She said, the laughter bubbling up again._

_"Look, I'm going to be real honest, I will sneak a peek. Cross my heart."_

_Olivia laughed. "Oh, I never doubted that for a second." She shook her head. "Let me know what works for you and I'll get with Jenny."_

_"No, no. Just tell Jenny to call me and we'll figure it out."_

_"Robin -"_

_"Olivia, we got this."_

_She could hear the unspoken, 'we got you', in his voice._

_"Thank you, Robin."_

_"Hey, don't thank me. I'm the one who gets to play in your underwear drawer."_

_She ran a hand over her face, stifling another laugh. "I'm already regretting this decision."_

_"No you're not."_

_Olivia heard the telltale sound of an incoming call on Robin's end of the phone. "Gotta go?"_

_"Yeah," Robin sighed. "It's Sam."_

_Olivia's heart pounded in her chest at the mention of Sam's name. "Right. Sam. Bye, Robin."_

_"Bye, Olivia."_

She clicked her phone off and fell onto the bed. 

_Was she sure?_

The question throbbed through her, in time with her headache, in time with her heart.

She wasn't sure, but she would be. Or so she'd keep telling herself until it was true.


	3. Oportunitas.

"Get out here with your cute butt!" Jenny's voice echoed into Olivia's bedroom.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "calm down, J! It's just an interview."

Olivia could hear the shocked intake of breath and knew she had said the wrong thing.

"Just an interview?" Jenny exclaimed appearing in Olivia's doorway. "It took me months to convince you!"

"A month, Jenny, not months." She corrected.

"MONTHS!" Jenny repeated. "To convince you to apply to Raines Corporation, and now you're going to act like it's just some random interview?" Jenny's hands settled on her hips. "You're allowed to be excited, Livvy, and scared and hopeful. You don't have to pretend this isn't a big deal, because it is. It's HUGE."

And she was right. It was a HUGE deal.

Jenny had spent the last month reminding Olivia of how smart she was. How much bigger and brighter her star was than the part time jobs she kept applying to out of fear. Insisting that Dalton Enterprise and Russo Industries weren't her only options, and even if they were, she was bigger and brighter than them too. She finally convinced Olivia to apply to Raines Corp after she interviewed the CEO and came home gushing about how great he was.

Olivia smooth out the non-existent wrinkles in her midnight blue pencil skirt. "I'm terrified."

Jenny frowned, stepping into her room. "Don't be, you got this." She adjusted the black silk camisole Olivia had tucked into her skirt, making it a bit more "elegantly disheveled."

"But what if I don't?"

"Livvy," Jenny sighed dramatically. "Just be your super awesome self." She tapped Olivia on the nose. "You got this."

Olivia turned to look at herself in the mirror above her dresser. She tugged on her new shorter locks. She had a love-hate relationship with her new look. In place of her long, sun-kissed brunette locks, she now had a choppy bob, the colors of the trees during fall. It had been a spur of the moment decision she made shortly after moving back in with Jenny, and she was still getting used to it.

Jenny appeared over Olivia's shoulder. "You're beautiful and brilliant, and Adrian would be an idiot not to hire you."

Olivia scoffed. "I doubt Adrian Raines will be interviewing me. He's the CEO. He has more important things to do than interview lowly lab techs."

"Maybe," Jenny shrugged, "but he's not like most CEO's. He's definitely more hands on."

"You interviewed him once, J," she laughed.

"I know." She sighed dreamily, "and it was life altering."

Olivia groaned, pushing Jenny's head off her shoulder. "You're ridiculous."

"True," Jenny grinned, "and yet, you still love me."

Sliding her feet into a pair of black ballet flats, she turned to face Jenny.

"Perfect." Jenny replied, answering Olivia's unasked question. "Call me as soon as your interview is over." She followed Olivia into the living room. "I want all the details."

"J, for the last time, Adrian Raines is not going to interview me himself."

"Mhmm. We'll see who's right after the interview."

Olivia shook her head without commenting.

"Even though you don't need it," she pulled Olivia into a hug. "Good luck."

"Thanks, J." Olivia smiled. "Love you."

Olivia hummed along to the Hamilton soundtrack as she took a seat on the subway. She was attempting to both focus on her interview and distract herself from it.

Working for Raines Corporation would be a dream come true for Olivia. Working for Adrian Raines would be a dream come true. Regardless of what she told Jenny, she was just as in awe of him as Jenny was. She had followed his career in the same way most people followed their favorite celebrities. She idolized his work ethic and his determination to make the world a better place. And she had been figuratively pinching herself every day since she'd gotten the call for the interview, convinced she was dreaming.

Tapping her foot nervously, she glanced around the subway car, instantly regretting it. Staring at her from across the aisle, in black and white, were pictures of Sam and Sofia - under the headline -

**_'Dalton Enterprises and Russo Industries Merger Imminent.'_ **

Olivia felt as if the world gave out from underneath her, as a conflicting wave of emotions surged through her.

Olivia hadn't seen or spoken to Sam since the night before she quit. She had ignored all his calls and texts, until he finally gave up a little over a week ago. She then spent the next two days deleting every call, every text, and lastly, his number.

Robin had made good on his promise, and he and Jenny packed up her things for her. But she hadn’t seen or spoken to him since.

The only people she had seen were Carter and his husband Mikel, when they took her to lunch two weeks after she quit. Carter had spent the first half of their lunch trying to convince her to change her mind before giving up.

She even avoided social media and the news, knowing she wasn't ready to face everything yet.

Pulling her eyes from the newspaper, she stared at her hands folded in her lap. What was wrong with her? He had been her boss, nothing more. He never belonged to her, or her to him. So why did it feel like he was tattooed across her heart?

She closed her eyes and a took a deep breath, releasing it slowly and opening her eyes.

She could do this. She would do this. She would not let Sam Dalton ruin this opportunity for her like he had ruined her heart.

Nodding to herself, Olivia stepped off the subway and made her way above ground. Her stomach twisted with a mixture of nerves and excitement and every other emotion she felt.

"You can do this," she whispered to herself. "You will do this."

Striding up to the reception desk, she smiled. "Olivia Schuyler. I have an interview at 11 o'clock."

The gruff man behind the counter looked like he belonged managing a biker bar, not a reception desk, but the smile he gave he was warm and professional. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Schuyler. Please, have a seat," he motioned to the seats behind her. "I'll let Mr. Raines know you're here."

"Tha -" Olivia paused mid-word. "Mr. Raines? As in Adrian Raines?"

The man nodded, his smile growing. "The one and the same, ma'am." He waved a hand back toward the empty seats. "Please, sit."

Olivia's mind spun as she took the nearest seat, afraid she wouldn't be able to walk much further without passing out.

Adrian Raines was going to interview her. THE Adrian Raines. She felt like she was going to throw up.

She heard the clack of heels, followed by the muffled sound of rubber on tile, and looked up - finding Adrian standing beside the reception desk. She swallowed.

"Call Kamilah and see if you can push our meeting to 2." He said to the petite brunette standing next to him.

She punched something onto her tablet. "Will do, Mr. Raines. Anything else?"

"No. Thank you, Amy."

She nodded, heading back the way they came.

"Arnold," Adrian greeted the receptionist.

"Mr. Raines," he returned. "Your 11 o'clock," he gestured to Olivia.

Adrian turned to Olivia. "Ms. Schuyler, a pleasure."

Olivia sat unmoving, staring open mouthed for entirely too long, before coming to her senses. Jumping up from her seat, she smoothed down her skirt and offered Adrian her hand. "Mr. Raines."

He shook her hand with a raised eyebrow. "Not who you were expecting?"

Olivia blushed, embarrassed. "To be honest? No. Most CEO's can't be bothered with interviews." She flinched, aware she might have been a little too honest.

Adrian offered her a kind smile, a hint a mischief dancing in his eyes. "Well Ms. Schuyler, I am not most CEO's." He released her hand and gestured toward a row of elevators. "Shall we?"

"Yes, please." She said, falling into step beside him.

"Good luck, kid," Arnold said with a wink.

Olivia flashed him a grateful smile. "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of had a mind of its own.  
> I'd apologize, but I love all that Adrian Raines is and ever will be, so... Sorry, not sorry.  
> I do hope you don't hate it though.  
> Maybe just strongly dislike.
> 
> Lastly. 100% of the credit for the term "elegantly disheveled" goes to a band.


	4. Reverteve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on writing from Sam's POV (and I may never write from his POV again), but a fancy lady *coughEmilycough* commented on the first chapter that she wondered what Sam was going to say.  
> And then Chapter 11 came out and I had a lot of feels.
> 
> So welcome to a chapter from Sam's POV.
> 
> *Warning: the dialogue in this chapter is loosely based off of dialogue from Chapter 8, but not the same. Mostly because I'm lazy.*

"She was defending you," Sam said, straining to control his anger.

"I don't care," Sofia hissed back. "She had no right to talk to my father what way. Half the club heard her!"

"Sofia -"

"No, Sam. You always defend her, but not this time. I want her fired."

The silence that followed her statement was deafening.

"Sam, did you hear me? I want Olivia fired."

"No." He said, his voice cold. "I'm not going to fire Olivia for saying what should've been said years ago." Sofia opened her mouth to reply, but Sam silenced her with a wave of his hand. "I'm sorry your fathers ego was bruised, but he'll get over it. And if he doesn't," Sam shrugged. "Olivia is good for the boys and they're what matters." His eyes bore into Sofia's. "They're the only thing that matters."

Sofia glared at Sam, but remained silent. Grabbing her purse from the counter, she stormed to the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly until it arrived.

As soon as the doors closed behind her, Sam closed his eyes and sighed.

He knew he'd have to deal with an onslaught of calls from his partners once they heard about his and Sofia's argument - and they always heard about their arguments. Sofia was always quick to play the victim. To make it appear as if Sam wasn't willing to listen or compromise. Even though that was all he had been doing since accepting Sofia's proposal.

Opening his eyes, he made his way into his office and poured himself a glass of bourbon. Staring out at the bright lights of the city he loved, he felt the weight of the last few months press down on him.

Agreeing to marry Sofia had been an easy decision. It gave him the stability his father believed he was missing in his life, and would make the merger between Dalton Enterprises and Russo Industries a little smoother. And the fact that he was marrying for duty, not love, made Sam feel a little less guilty about marrying again. However, that didn't stop him from feeling guilty about a million other things.

He took a long sip of his bourbon, relishing the way it burned on the way down.

Sam had always viewed his engagement to Sofia as nothing more than a business deal, and had always assumed Sofia viewed it the same. But lately he had started to wonder if he had been wrong. He had started to wonder if maybe, they were more than just a business deal to Sofia.

Finishing the last of his bourbon, he stepped away from the windows, and poured himself another.

For as long as Sam had known Sofia, she had always been business oriented. Always looking for ways to get ahead, to accomplish more, to always be better than she was the day before. She had even written an entire business model for their lemonade stand when they were eight. And knowing who her father was, he had always assumed Sofia never followed her heart, only her head.

But he had been wrong before. When they were sixteen, Sofia had begged him to love her. Had claimed to have been in love with him since they were children. He hadn't believed her. Told her she was like his sister, and to stop playing around. He found out, years later, from a very drunk Tony, that she hadn't been playing around. That everything she said had been true. That she had been in love with him for years.

He had been so sure that she had an angle back then - even though he had been wrong - that it was easy to believe she had one now.

_But what if she didn't?_

Sam shook his head, clearing it of unwanted memories. Setting his empty glass on the drink cart, he headed toward his room. As he passed Olivia's closed bedroom door, a barrage of emotions coursed through him, before he pulled himself away. He ran a hand over his face, sighing heavily.

He knew what he was doing - and not doing - with Olivia was wrong. She was his sons nanny. He was engaged to another woman. And yet, he couldn't seem to control himself whenever she was around, and a part of him didn't want to, which wasn't fair to anyone. Especially when he didn't even know what he was trying to control.

Their attraction had been instantaneous. It had seemed to fill his entire office with an electric charge, and it hadn't wavered in the months since. If anything, it had only intensified to the point of almost exploding.

Pulling his clothes off, he crumbled into bed.

Olivia was smart and witty and beautiful, and she made him feel alive in ways he hadn't felt in years. Back when he didn't have responsibilities or goals or promises to keep. She was the perfect distraction. The perfect escape.

_But was that all she was?_

Sam groaned, as his alarm clock continued to beep on his bedside table. He felt like he had just fallen asleep. Pulling on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, he stumbled into the kitchen. He expected to find Olivia already awake, and was surprised to find himself alone. Shrugging sleepily, he made a pot of coffee, pouring himself a cup as soon as it finished brewing.

Halfway through his second cup, he heard raised voices coming from the direction of his sons' bedroom, before they bounded into view.

"Morning Dad," Mickey screeched, hopping onto the seat beside Sam.

"Where's Olivia?" Mason asked mid-yawn.

Sam pouted dramatically. "What? Am I not good enough anymore?"

"Daaaad!" Mason giggled.

Mickey poked Sam's frown. "What Mason is trying to say is, we like Olivia's waffles more than yours."

"Me too," Sam laughed. "I'll go get her."

Sam knocked on Olivia's door. "Olivia?" He said pushing it open. "Olivia?"

Walking further into the room, Sam felt his breath leave his lungs.

The closet door was opened, half its contents gone. The dresser drawers looked as if they had been hastily opened and closed. And it was obvious the bed hadn't been slept in.

Noting the envelope, Sam sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Mr. Sam Dalton," he read aloud, emotion thickening his voice.

He read the rest of the letter in silence. The tightness in his chest growing with every word.

She had left. She had quit. And although her letter didn't mention anything about what had - and hadn't - happened between them, he knew her leaving was his fault.

He traced his finger over her name. He'd have to tell the boys, and even though she offered, he refused to make her the bad guy. Because, if anyone was the bad guy, it was him.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and walked back into the kitchen.

Mason turned as Sam reappeared. "Dad! You forgot Olivia!"

Sam smiled sadly, placing his arms around them. "Olivia left."

"What?" Mickey pushed Sam's arm away. "Why? We didn't do anything, Dad, I promise."

Sam could see the tears forming in their eyes, and a flash of rage toward Olivia surged through him, cooling almost immediately, when he remembered her leaving was his fault.

"I know you didn't," he whispered.

Mickey pulled Sam's arm back around him. "Then why?"

Mason sniffled. "Was it because she didn't like us anymore?"

Sam's heart squeezed in his chest. "Never. Olivia still likes you very much."

"No she doesn't." Mason mumbled, hiding his face in Sam's shirt. "She didn't even say bye."

"That's because she asked me to say bye for her. She didn't want you to see her sad. She wanted to be brave."

Mickey pulled his face from Sam's shirt, wiping his tears with his hand. "If she's brave, I want to be brave too."

"Me too." Mason agreed, his voice still watered down by tears. "And besides," he turned to Sam with a hopeful smile. "You'll get her to come back, right Dad?"

Sam forced a smile onto his face. "I'm sure gonna try, buddy."

For them.

And maybe for himself.


	5. Suaviatio.

Olivia turned in her seat, as they pulled up outside her apartment building. “You really didn’t need to give me a ride. I could’ve taken a cab.”

He shrugged. “It was on my way home.”

Olivia gave him a pointed look, one eyebrow raised. “Brooklyn is on your way home?”

He chuckled, the sound smokey and deep. “Well, no.” He grinned sheepishly. “But regardless of what they say, chivalry is not dead.”

“Clearly,” she laughed.

He shrugged again. “It also doesn’t hurt that I like spending time with you.”

“Ha!” Olivia exclaimed. “I knew it! Chivalry is dead. Prince Charming doesn’t exist.”

“Really?” He threw his hands up in exasperation. “That’s what you get from that?” He shook his head. “Did you miss the whole me liking to spend time with you part?”

“Oh,” she said softly, realization suddenly dawning on her.

His jaw tightened. “Yeah, oh.”

An awkward yet electrified silence spilled into the SUV.

His gaze met hers, and she blushed.

“I like spending time with you too,” she admitted.

A slow smile slid onto his face. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers.

He kissed her like he had centuries of practice. It wasn’t a kiss filled with unbridled passion, but with an intensity that had her toes curling and her heart beating wildly in her chest.

She opened eyes she didn’t remember closing when he pulled away.

“Wow.” She breathed.

He laughed, the sound brushing across her swollen lips. “That’s one word for it.” He pushed a stray hair behind her ear, his knuckles grazing her cheek. “Still think Prince Charming doesn’t exist?” He bumped his nose against hers.

“Jury’s still out,” she replied.

Leaving his knuckles brushing against her cheek, he kissed her again.

He explored her mouth in a way that left a million things to the imagination, but also convinced her he knew all her secrets.

Olivia’s fingertips grazed his jaw, eliciting a low growl to tumble past his lips. She smiled, excitement and joy fluttering in her stomach.

Kissing him was as effortless as it was intoxicating. It felt as if they had been kissing each other for decades, while also experiencing each other for the first time.

It felt the same way whenever they worked together.

Olivia gasped out of their kiss, doubt and fear quickly consuming her.

She had been down this road before — mixing business with pleasure — and it had ended with her picking her shattered heart up from the floor.

That was a risk she wouldn’t take again, regardless of how much she wanted to.

“I ca -“ she paused, fumbling to grab her things from the floor. “Thanks again for the ride.”

“Olivia?” His voice was soft, confused, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

Before he could say anything else, she slammed the door and disappeared into the building.

Entering her apartment, Olivia gently closed the door behind her. 

“Do you have any idea how late, or should I say early, it is?” Jenny shrilled, flipping on the lights.

Olivia spun around, squinting in the sudden brightness. “What the hell, J?” She asked, rubbing the spot on her chin where she had smacked herself with her stiletto.

“Do you know what time it is?” She repeated.

Olivia rolled her eyes, tossing her keys into the bowl by the door, without answering.

“Why’re you home so late?” Jenny looked from Olivia’s bare feet to the shoes in her hand. “And why aren’t you wearing shoes?”

“I took these?” She dangled the black stilettos in front of herself , “off, so me clacking across the floor wouldn’t wake you.” She rubbed her chin again, shooting Jenny a glare. “Next time I’ll leave them on.”

Jenny waved a dismissive hand Olivia’s way. “I don’t really care about the shoes. I’m more interested in why you’re home so late.”

“I was at a work function, J, you know that.”

“Yes. You went to see Hamilton - super jealous, by the way - which ended hours ago.”

“Yes,” Olivia agreed, “and then there was an after party.”

“For cast and crew, and you are neither.”

Olivia dropped her shoes to the floor, falling onto the couch beside Jenny. “For the cast and crew and Raines Corp,” she corrected. “You know Adri - Mr. Raines. It’s go big or go home.”

“An after party? That’s it?”

Olivia nodded, smoothing the crinkles in her red gown.

Jenny raised a doubtful eyebrow. “And you’re all flushed because...?”

“The elevator’s down again. You try walking up four flights of stairs in heels.”

Jenny hummed in response, but before she could ask anything else, a soft knock at the door interrupted her.

She glanced from Olivia to the door. “Expecting someone?”

“Who says the door’s for me? It could be for y-“

“Olivia?” Her name echoed into the apartment.

At the sound of his voice, Olivia’s heart cascaded into her stomach.

Jenny glanced back at Olivia, smirking. “Just the stairs, huh?”

Standing up from the couch, Olivia ignored the suggestive tone in Jenny’s voice, and made her way to the door. The short walk feeling both too long and not long enough.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled open the door.

“Hi.” He sounded surprised, as though he had forgotten whose door he had been knocking on.

Their gazes met, and a torrid of emotions flooded her veins.

She could still feel the pressure of his lips on hers. Feel the gentle caress of his knuckles against her cheek. Taste the smokiness of the whiskey on his tongue.

Shaking herself free from her reverie, she swallowed. “What’re you doing here?” She flinched at the brashness of her own question. “I’m sorry. It’s just, I thought...”

His eyebrows raised, a look she couldn’t quite place flashing across his features. “You thought?”

She had thought they’d just pretend nothing had happened between them, and that she wouldn’t have to see him again until work on Monday morning. Giving herself plenty of time to convince herself to ignore how her heart raced in his presence. Or how kissing him had felt like it was what she had been made to do.

She shook her head, “nothing.”

He nodded, as if expecting that to be her response. “Right. Nothing.” He held his hand out, “you left your phone in my car.”

“Oh!” He dropped her phone into her hand, his fingers tracing her palm lightly as he pulled away. 

“I’ll see you at work.” He turned and headed down the hallway.

“I’m...sorry.” She whispered, too softly for even her to hear.

Sighing deeply, she closed the door and leaned against it.

“Livvy?” Jenny appeared in front of her. “Livvy, what happened?”

All joking had left Jenny’s voice, replaced with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

Olivia closed her eyes, and tapped her head back against the door. “I’m a walking - talking cliche, is what happened.” Pushing herself from the door, she trudged back into the living room, collapsing onto the couch.

“Olivia.” Jenny said in a voice the brokered no argument.

Olivia waited for Jenny to join her on the couch before replying. “He kissed me.”

“WHAT?” Jenny beamed.

Olivia shook her head, quickly erasing Jenny’s smile from her face. “He kissed me and I ran.” She shook her head again, cutting Jenny off. “I’ve been here before, J. I blurred lines that shouldn’t’ve been blurred. I’m not going down that road again. I can’t.”

“Livvy, Sam Dalton is one guy. He’s not every guy, and it’s not fair to assume he is.”

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “But there’s too many similarities. I can’t keep living the same story.”

“Okay, sure, there’s some similarities.” Jenny agreed. “And okay, sure, you are a living cliche right now.”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “Gee, thanks.”

“But there’s also some huge differences.” Jenny continued. “The most important being that he is not Sam.” She tapped Olivia on the side of the head. “And you need to remember that.”

Olivia’s phone vibrated in her hand, his name lighting up her screen with a notification. Her heart flipped in her chest.

“He’s not Sam, Livvy, remember that.” Jenny stood up from the couch. “Night.”

“Goodnight, J, and thank you.”

“No need to thank me. It’s my job.” She winked, disappearing from the room.

She took a deep breath and released it slowly, unlocking her phone. Clicking on his message, she couldn’t help but smile at his words.

‘ _Goodnight, Olivia.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s the mystery man kissing Olivia?  
> I’ll give you 2 guesses! Because there’s 2 possibilities, and I haven’t 100% decided yet.  
> Or maybe I have, and I dropped some hints, and I’m just hoping you’ll guess.  
> Who really knows?  
> *CoughMECough*


	6. Potulenta.

Sitting in a booth at Hatter’s Tea Shoppe with a couple of her coworkers, Olivia slammed her empty shot glass down with a cheer. “And that is how it’s done!”

Olivia had stumbled upon the bar shortly after starting at Raines Corporation. She had been looking for a place to wait out a storm, when the storefront caught her eye. The front windows were ladened with bottles of varying color and size, and each one looked like they belonged in an apothecary. They had handwritten labels in scrawling cursive describing the _poison_ that was inside. Stepping inside, the first thing she’d noticed was the smell. A mixture of cedar wood and whiskey. The second was the decor. It looked like she had stepped into library that seconded as a speakeasy. There were plush couches in an array of greens and blues and browns, leather armchairs, shelves stuffed with books were on one side, and the bar with more bottles like the ones in the front window on the other. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, adorned with colored mason jars and flickering candles inside. She had fallen in love with the place instantly, and had been back every Friday since.

“Again, Ollie?” The raven haired man sitting across from her groaned. “How?” He squinted at her through the mess of curls on his head.

She grinned. “College, my friend!”

“Just once, I’d like you to lose.” The man mumbled, flicking over her shot glass.

“Now, now, Mateo, don’t be such a spoilsport.” The woman beside Olivia replied, the barest hint of her English accent shining through. “Just because Ollie is secretly a pirate -“

“Hey!” Olivia said bumping her shoulder into hers. “I am not a pirate, Opal!”

Opal raised a perfectly sculpted brow. “You just drink like one, is that it?”

“I do no -“ Olivia took in the empty shot glasses strewn across their table. “Okay. So maybe I do, kind of, drink like a pirate.”

“Good thing pirates are considers hot now, eh Ollie?” Mateo’s gray eyes twinkled.

Olivia tossed a pretzel at him. “Jerk.”

Opal pinched the bridge of her nose. “I am surrounded by children.”

“And you love it.” Mateo sing-songed.

“I don’t hate it.” Opal shrugged dismissively.

Olivia and Mateo smirked at each other.

Olivia stood up from the table. “The next round is on me.” Taking the last sip of her Old Fashioned, she sauntered up to the bar.

“What can I get for you, darlin’?” The bartender asked Olivia, adjusting his fedora.

“Uh,” she peeked over her shoulder, trying to remember Mateo and Opal’s order. “An Old Fashioned,” she turned back around with a smile. “A gin and tonic and a scotch and soda.”

The bartender winked in response, stepping away to make her drinks.

“Olivia?”

Olivia’s heart flipped in her chest. She’d recognize that voice anywhere, even though it had been half a year since she heard it last. Taking a deep breath, she turned around. “Hi, Robin.”

His eyes lit up when she turned around and he smiled warmly. “I was hoping it was you.”

A conflicting array of emotions paraded their way through Olivia.

She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t missed Robin. She had missed his self-centered charm and brashness. She missed his goofy late night texts and early morning phone calls just to check the time. But more than anything else, she missed how she never had to pretend to be anyone other than Olivia when she was with him.

“How are -“

“What’re you doing -“

They pair laughed, Olivia nodding at Robin to continue.

“How’re you?” Robin asked, leaning against the bar.

“I’m good. Really good, actually.”

“You look good.” He offered, his eyes sparkling.

Olivia pushed his shoulder, laughing. “Don’t start!”

Robin put his hands up in surrender. “Hey! If you don’t want my compliments...”

Olivia grinned, shaking her head, as the bartender placed her drinks on the counter.

Robin glanced from the drinks to Olivia. “Well, it looks like I should let you get back to drinking.” He pushed himself from the bar.

“Robin,” she touched his arm. “It was good to see you.”

“It was good to see you too, Olivia.” He offered her a wry smile.

She squeezed his arm, before grabbing her drinks.

“Hey,” he said softly, pulling her attention back to him. “I’ll still be here for awhile, if ya know, you wanted to grab a drink before you leave.”

She smiled, nodding. “Sounds good. I’ll see you in awhile.”

Olivia spent the next few hours laughing, drinking and being teased by her coworkers. By the time they decided to call it a night, Olivia’s stomach hurt like she had been doing sit-ups for the last hour.

“Ollie, just admit it!” Mateo exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. “You have more than just a _working_ _relationship_ with Mr. Raines!”

“Or is it Matsuo?” Opal shot Olivia a sly smile.

“Damn. I get around.” Olivia tried to keep her expression impassive, as her insides squirmed.

“Ha!” Mateo slammed his hand on the table. “I knew - wait.” He looked at Olivia who was smiling innocently at him. “Dammit. I thought I finally had you.”

Olivia winked. “Maybe one day, Mateo.”

He waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah.” He stood up from the table, offering a hand to Olivia. “Shall we?” Mateo nodded toward the exit.

Accepting Mateo’s hand, Olivia‘s eyes darted to the back of the bar. She shook her head. “I’ll see you guys Monday.”

Saying their goodbyes, Opal and Mateo disappeared toward the exit.

Olivia found Robin sitting in an armchair near the back of the bar, an opened book in his lap, and a half empty glass of amber liquid in his hand.

“What’re you reading?” She asked.

He swirled the ice around in his glass, as he watched her take the seat across from him. “The Iliad.”

“You’re reading the Iliad? In a bar?“

“It’s one of my favorites.” He offered with a shrug.

“Will you think less of me if I tell you I’ve never read it?”

A flurry of emotions stormed across his face, before he smirked. “You should borrow it then?” He held the book out to her.

She raised an eyebrow. “I think that would be frowned upon.”

“Oh, c’mon!” Quickly downing the rest of his drink, he stood up. “Live a little, Olivia.” His tone was full of challenge.

Olivia slowly slid the book from his grasp.

“If you makes you feel any better,” he said pulling her up from her chair. “I have an in with the owner.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Because you know that no one is immune to my charms.” He said simply, folding her arm in his.

She threw her head back with a laugh. “Everyone is immune, Robin, they’re just trying to spare your feelings.”

“Win-win either way.” He shrugged, steering her in the direction of the door.

“Where are we going? I thought we were grabbing a drink?”

“We are.” He grinned, his face dancing in amusement. “Just not here. I have some place better in mind.”

Robin lead her outside and into a parking lot around the corner from the bar, stopping beside a obsidian black Harley Davidson Roadster.

“You own a Harley?”

He offered her a helmet. “Shocked?”

“More like surprised. I would’ve pegged you as having a -“

He held up a hand to stop her. “Please do not disrespect me by saying ‘ _crotch rocket_.’” He shivered, disgusted. “I’m classier than that.”

“Classy with ‘K.’” She winked, smirking.

“Humph.” Robin chuckled. Pulling his own helmet on, he offered the extra one to her again. “Are you coming?”

Accepting the helmet, she eyed the motorcycle and Robin warily. “Robin, I don’t know.”

Climbing onto the bike, he turned to face her. “Do you trust me?”

“What?”

The bike rumbled to life beneath him. “Do you trust me?”

She stared at Robin - his sea colored gaze boring into hers - and nodded. “Yes.”

He smiled softly, a touch of pink coloring his cheeks. “Are you sure?”

Her heart pounded at his words. Remembering the last time he had asked her that same question. She hadn’t been sure then, but she was sure now.

Placing the helmet on her head, she crawled behind him, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. “Completely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be one REALLY long part (because everyone knows I’m secretly #TeamRobinForever), BUT! Instead, it’ll be two parts (thank Emily, or don’t, if you’re mad). #SorryNotSorry for the kind of cliffhanger.
> 
> Also! More kiss hints! Who is it? Who should it be?! Don’t worry. I’ll tell you. EVENTUALLY. (I am power hungry, clearly.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Latin. Google translate does for me.


End file.
